


ART: He Is Coming (Bellatrix in Azkaban)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix hears her Master's voice for the first time in fourteen years. Implied Bellatrix/Voldemort (either mutual or unrequited, whatever you like).</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: He Is Coming (Bellatrix in Azkaban)

[He Is Coming](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/He-Is-Coming-Bella-in-Azkaban-410527282) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
